Drivers Info
by Lady of Kuro Chan
Summary: This is not a story, it's just a bunch of rules to help anyone pass a driver's permit test. No flames and no FARTING!


-1When you approach a railroad crossing without any flashing warning signals or crossing gates you should yield to all trains at the crossing.

You are not allowed to use the shoulder of the road to pass other vehicles.

If you miss your exit from an interstate expressway then get off at the next exit and come back to the exit you missed.

The minimum age a person must be in order to obtain an instructional permit is 15 years old.

The fee for an instruction permit is $3.50

Shortly before your driver/nondriver license expires, the driver license bureau will mail a renewal reminder postcard to the most current address on your driver record

The minimal age a person must be in order to obtain a motorcycle instruction permit is 15 ½ years old.

For a driver with an intermediate license, the driving restrictions are as follows: Seatbelts must be worn by all passengers (including the driver) and there is a driving curfew from 1 A.M. to 5 A.M.

To help others know that you want to be an organ donor you should complete the organ donor information on the back of your license, discuss the decision with your next of kin and also have two witnesses sign the back of your license.

Where should you go to take the Missouri driver examination tests? Any Missouri state highway patrol examination station.

The Missouri state highway patrol examiner will check the person's vehicle before beginning the driving test to make sure that the vehicle has the required equipment and to make sure that the vehicle is in a safe operating condition.

If you fail the driving test 3 times then the examiner will give you a driving skills examination report and you will have to send the above report to the department of revenue. The department of Revenue will require driver training

Two solid yellow lines on the pavement mean that passing is not allowed.

The minimum and maximum speeds limits on Missouri interstate highways are 40/70 mph

A flashing red light on a traffic signal means the same thing as a stop sign.

A yellow signal light means the traffic signal is changing from green to red.

A speed restriction sign shows a recommended speed for a curve or a turn.

When approaching a railroad crossing you should slow down, look for a train, and be ready to stop.

Work zone signs mean less then ideal conditions are present for driving.

A "no right on red" sign means if the traffic signal is red then you can not turn right.

Emergency vehicles: Have the right of way when using siren, horn, and red/blue lights, may use a loud speaker to give instructions, and may also follow each other.

After stopping for a school bus that is unloading children watch for children walking along side the road.

When making and right or left turn, a driver should signal before the turn 100 ft.

A driver may use a disabled parking space If a physically disabled person is being delivered or picked up, If a physically disabled person is in the motor vehicle when it is parked, if the vehicle displays a disabled person placard or license plates.

When parking downhill turn your wheels to the right.

When a traffic signal light turns green you should yield the right-of-way to pedestrians.

Littering is against the law, may cause a traffic accident, and can lead to a $1,000 dollar fine and up to one year in jail.

A fully loaded tractor trailer traveling 55 mph could take up to 100 ft. to come to a complete stop.

The "No-Zone" is the term used to describe the blind spots around a truck or bus

The following is true regarding seat belts and child restraints: You should never place an infant or small child in the front seat of a vehicle with airbags, an airbag can be dangerous to an infant or small child even in a low speed collision, you should always make sure your passengers are wearing seat belts or child restraints.

When you are being "tailgated" if there is an open lane to your right, move over to the right, if there is not an open lane to the right, wait until the way is clear ahead and reduce speed slowly to encourage the "tailgater" to drive around you, and also never slow down quickly.

Liability insurance Is required for all motor vehicle owners in Missouri and covers the policy holders legal liability resulting from injuries to other persons or damage to their property

You must keep proof of your liability insurance in your vehicle whenever it is being operated.

If you are at fault in an accident and do not pay for the damage then Your driver license and/or plates will be suspended for one year.

You must report all vehicle accidents to the Driver License bureau if the accident involved an uninsured motorist and there was property damage costing more then $500 and/or someone was injured or killed

SATOP is an abbreviation for Substance Abuse Traffic offender Program

If you are ordered to install an ignition interlock on your vehicle, the cost of installation and monthly inspection must be paid by you.

In Missouri, the blood alcohol concentration (BAC) level at which it is illegal for an adult driver to operate a motor vehicle is .08 or more

A point accumulation advisory letter will be sent to you if you accumulate a total of 4 points in 12 months

Points are something you don't want on your driver record.

FACT is an abbreviation for "Failure to Appear in court for traffic violations".

Front door windows on a vehicle may be tinted to no more then 65 blockage.


End file.
